El origen de los guardianes: La guerra de la sombra perdida
by Canryu
Summary: Un año después de que Jack entrara en los guardianes, descubren algo que la Luna les había escondido por mucho tiempo. pero lo que no sabían era que la amenaza que ahora se cernía sobre ellos les sobrepasaba y que para eso tendrían que pedir ayuda al único ser capaz de ayudarlos, pero que en tiempos remotos estuvo en la guerra de las sombras. Jack frost
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes del origen de los guardianes no me pertenecen, sólo los he usado para crear esta historia.

espero que les guste, aunque el principio es muy corto iré subiendo los demás capítulos cada semana o dos, asi que espero que tengan paciencia conmigo, ya que soy nueva en esto.

PRÓLOGO

Un año había pasado desde que Jack Frost se había vuelto un guardián y que El Coco había sido desterrado a las profundidades del abismo.

Pero no todo había terminado ahí, algo mucho más poderoso y peligrosamente terrorífico estaba al acecho.

Aunque ninguno de los cinco lo supiera, la Luna había estado escondiendo un oscuro secreto desde tiempos inmemorables, y que nunca hubiera querido desvelar, pero los sucesos harían que ese secreto saliera a la luz de una manera o de otra.


	2. La señal

Subiré un nuevo capitulo cada 2 semanas, así que espero que tengan paciencia. Para aquellos que me han dejado reviews muchísimas gracias, y espero que me dejen más comentarios.

La noche era tranquila, oscura y silenciosa, pero eso terminó cuando un chico vino volando interrumpiendo la plácida rutina nocturna y provocando la nieve a su paso. Los pequeños copos brillaban como diamantes reflejados por la luz de las farolas. Venía acompañado por su picaresca sonrisa que se podía reconocer en cualquier lugar.

Jack Frost.

Con su sudadera azul marino, sus pantalones de cuero desgastados, su bastón de madera y con su cabello blanco como la nieve que caía sobre sus profundos ojos azul como el hielo.

Volaba sobre los tejados, saltando de chimenea en chimenea congelando la nieve de las casas a su paso. Entre todas esas casas a la que más cariño tenía era donde vivía su mejor amigo Jamie, el primero que creyó en él.

Se puso de cuclillas sobre el marco de la ventana del chico y dio unos golpes en el cristal con su bastón. El niño se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrió la ventana al albino.

—Hola, Jack. —le saludó Jamie entusiasmado.

—Hola Jamie, ¿Qué tal?

—Muy bien, gracias por hacer que nieve todavía más. Hemos construido una casa entre todos.

— ¿En serio? Me alegro—le sonrió burlón y añadió—lástima que yo no estuviera ahí para echaros la casa abajo.

Jamie se rió, luego se frotó los ojos para contarle algo.

—Por cierto. Ayer vi a Bunny que iba con algo de prisa.

— ¿Bunny?

—Sí, decía que tenía un mal presentimiento y que se dirigía al polo Norte.

Jack abrió los ojos como platos, y tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre aquel asunto.

—Esto no puede ser nada bueno. —murmuró el albino para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué está pasando Jack?—Jamie lo miró confuso sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Jack al ver a Jamie nervioso le esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le revolvió el cabello juguetón.

—Tranquilo Jamie, Bunny siempre anda con prisas, seguramente se le habrá escapado alguno de sus huevos.

Jamie dudó ante aquella respuesta, pero la seguridad de Jack era contagiosa, así que sonrió feliz y volvió a la cama por orden de visitante. Cuando el pequeño se quedó dormido se dirigió silenciosamente a la ventana de donde antes de salir volando echó un último vistazo al chico que tanto quería como a un hermano pequeño.

La Luna estaba llena y blanca como la nieve. Jack estaba de cuclillas sobre su bastón en la copa de un árbol. Alzó la cabeza y miró con sus especiales ojos azules hielo y entonces lo vio.

La Aurora boreal.

Jack lanzó el bastón, luego saltó él y cogiéndolo en el aire echó a volar siguiendo las intensas luces para llegar a la base de santa Claus, donde apenas un año antes tantas veces había intentado entrar, pero que no pudo a causa de los Yetis que se quedaron con su cara. Costaba creer que ahora podía ir a visitar a Norte cuando quisiera, menos cuando se encontraba de mal humor. En esos momentos era mejor ni pensarlo.


	3. La noticia

Subiré el siguiente capitulo en 10 de agosto, así que ya tienen una fecha fija. No puedo subir más rápido porque necesito tiempo para escribir los siguientes capítulos, así que espero que les guste el capitulo 2.

**CAPITULO II**

**—La noticia—**

No tardó mucho en llegar al polo Norte, donde tras una extraña tormenta de nieve pudo divisar a lo lejos la base de Santa Claus. Ahí todo parecía normal, pero lo que le levantaron las sospechas a Jack fueron las tormentas de nieve. La casa de Claus siempre rodeada por una, para evitar miradas indeseadas, pero no de esa magnitud.

Entró por la puerta principal donde los pequeños elfos se amontonaban jugando y riendo a carcajadas. Jack sonrió ante tal escena. Se le hacía extraño entrar por la puerta. Un año atrás había intentado entrar a hurtadillas, pero los yetis eran mucho más listos de lo que la gente creía, así que siempre terminaban encontrándolo y echándolo a patadas. Caminó hasta la sala central donde se encontraba la gran bola del mundo, llena de luces de cada niño que creía en ellos. Recordó la primera vez que llegó. Su estancia allí fue breve, así que no pudo hacer gran cosa. Ahora podía caminar con tranquilidad mientras observaba con gran admiración cada detalle gravado en la madera maciza.

— ¡Jack!—una profunda voz con un fuerte acento ruso sonó a sus espaldas. Jack abrió mucho los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera echar a volar lejos de los fuertes brazos de su interlocutor, este lo abrazó estrujándolo contra su enorme tripa.

—Me estas ahogando. —le alarmó Jack con gran esfuerzo. Norte lo soltó y comenzó a reírse de su tan especial forma.

—Lo siento, es que me alegra verte por aquí, y no para congelar a mis yetis. —Jack soltó una risa floja, más falsa que cualquier otra cosa.

—Por cierto, ayer vino…

— ¡Jack Frost!— gritó alguien con una fuerte voz mientras se abalanzaba sobre el albino. Los dos rodaron por el suelo de la casa.

—Hola Bunny.

El enorme conejo de pascua lo miró enojado.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a la hermana de Jamie?

— ¿Yo? Nada.

—No me mientas, entonces ¿cómo es que me encontré con esa niña otra vez en mi madriguera?

— ¿Sophie? Te habrá cogido cariño.

—Serás imbécil. —Levantó el puño—estaba asustada.

Jack lo miró confuso y sorprendido.

—Si le has dicho algo que le haya echo llorar, no te perdonaré nunca. —lo amenazó, pero las grandes manos de Norte los cogió a ambos para alzarlos en el aire.

—Vosotros dos parad de una vez. —pero Jack siguió hablando, ahora enfadado por la falsa acusación de Bunny.

— ¡No he ido a su casa hasta ayer, y cuando fui tampoco la vi!

Bunny no añadió nada más, se limitó a guardar silencio, entonces Norte los bajó al suelo.

—No es momento para discusiones. Tooth vendrá en cualquier…—de repente por la ventana entró una mujer colibrí con sus brillantes plumas esmeraldas y ojos coral, el Hada de los dientes.—momento.—terminó de decir Norte algo desilusionado.

—Siento haber tardado. —dijo con una perfecta sonrisa. Detrás de ella apareció Sandy, el guardián de los sueños.

Los cinco conversaron sobre lo que habían hecho el último año, desde que Jack se volvió un guardián, hasta que calló la noche. La luna apareció resplandeciente, entonces de repente los guardianes escucharon la voz de la luna.

"_Las sombras se están moviendo_" dijo.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos sin poder creerse lo que estaban oyendo. Bunny tomó la palabra.

—Hace dos días cuando volví a mi madriguera, una de las paredes estaba cubierta por algo viscoso y negro que se movía a voluntad y formaba la imagen de un dragón. Entonces vine aquí para que Norte os llamara a todos. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—tengo un mal presentimiento.

Todos lo miraban serios. Un dragón había dicho, ninguno de los presentes sabía lo que podía significar.

—Después de que a Bunny le pasase eso—comenzó entonces Norte. —La misma imagen apareció en esa pared de hielo. —señaló el gran muro que había entre dos montañas. —Bunny lo vio y fue testigo de ello, así que os llamé a todos.

"_Tenéis que encontrarla_" dijo la Luna entonces.

Todos alzaron la cabeza.

— ¿A quién?—preguntó Jack.

El astro dirigió su luz hacía el centro de la sala, sobre el dibujo que había tallado en la piedra. Del centro salió una pequeña mesa redonda con un gran libro encima. La luz lo abrió por la mitad donde aparecía una enorme bestia de un pelaje negro y manchado por motas doradas. Medía unos treinta metros viendo la pequeña persona que había a su lado. Caminaba sobre sus patas traseras algo encorvado hacia atrás. Tenía unas enormes garras afiladas como cuchillas y unas largas orejas puntiagudas. Su cabeza era similar a la de un lobo. De su hocico sobresalían enormes colmillos. Tenía los ojos te un intenso y brillante color naranja y de pupila de serpiente, pero lo que más temor inspiraba eran sus dos largos y negros cuernos que nacían sobre las orejas.

"_Al último demonio_"

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamaron todos a la vez sin poder asimilar lo que les acababa de decir.

Según lo que ellos había oído sobre ellos, los Demonios era una de las razas creadas por el dios de la oscuridad, Aguer. Poseyeron un enorme poder capaz de destruir a su propio dios.

—Pero los demonios junto a las sombras son los mayores enemigos de la Luna.

"_Es verdad, y por eso creé a los guardianes, porque yo no podía combatirlos sola, pero entonces toda su raza desapareció del mapa sin dejar rastro. Sólo quedó uno pero escapó, y desde entonces se las ha apañado para que no lo haya podido rastrear._ "

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que quieres que busquemos a alguien que ni siquiera tú has podido encontrar? Además de que es nuestro enemigo.

"_Pudo haberme matado cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero no lo hizo, así que creo que está en una situación neutral., además ahora tenemos a un miembro que la puede rastrear._"

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Jack, quien los miraba confuso.

—Pero, ¿cómo voy a encontrarla?

"_Tú controlas los vientos._"

Con eso todos entendieron cómo debían cumplir con su misión. Miraron una vez más al astro que se alzaba imponente en el firmamento y luego fue cubierta por una gran nube.


	4. El Demonio

Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo, espero que les guste este capítulo y sigan leyendo. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el 24 de agosto.

CAPITULO III

—El Demonio—

Todos se alijaron en la base de Norte para no andar en ida y vuelta. Jack se quedó con la habitación que había en el ático. Un pequeño cuarto donde la cama estaba al lado de una amplia ventana para ver el enorme paisaje que se extendía ante ellos. Tenía una mesilla de noche al lado de la cama y un gran armario al otro lado de la habitación en frente de este, con una detallada alfombra redonda a sus pies.

Al día siguiente decidieron dar comienzo a la búsqueda del demonio. Luna les dijo que tendría que tener una forma sellada, una forma similar a la humana para poder cubrir su esencia demoníaca.

Todavía estaban en shock por lo que les había dicho su líder. Todos bajaron al taller donde sacaron el enorme trineo de Norte tirado por renos rebeldes y salvajes como leones. Bunny intentó escabullirse, pero Norte lo agarró y lo metió dentro del transporte. Bunny comenzó a temblar como la primera vez que se subió a ese trasto. Los demás ocuparon sus puestos y un instante después se encontraban en el túnel de hielo lleno de puntiagudas estacas de cristal duras como el diamante. Llegaron al final y echaron a volar. Norte lanzó una esfera de cristal que creo un portal que los llevaría a su destino.

—Eh, Norte. Creo que deberíamos bajar. —dijo Jack con una sonrisa divertida pintada en el rostro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Si no quieres que le dé un ataque al corazón.

El conejo estaba agarrándose el pecho con fuerza y con la otra mano agarraba el marco del trineo. Su rostro estaba pálido he intentaba que en sus pulmones entrara aire casi sin éxito.

Norte hizo caso al albino y aterrizó sobre el tejado del ayuntamiento para luego dejar que sus renos volvieran a casa.

—Vamos allá. —dijo Bunny sacando su bumerán y saltando al tejado de la casa próxima.

"Qué rápido se ha recuperado en cuanto ha tocado tierra." Pensó Jack.

Silenciosos como el viento, escurridizos como el agua pasaron por las calles del pueblo.

— ¿Jack puedes hacer un mapa de rastreo? —le preguntó Tooth al guardián del invierno. Este asintió con la cabeza y con un movimiento de sus blancas manos creó una imagen de hielo de un mapa callejero del pueblo sobre el duro suelo de piedra. Pararon un segundo y observaron la imagen. El pueblo estaba rodeado por un denso bosque, pero en el no aparecía ningún rastro ni señal del demonio.

—Bien. Nosotros estamos aquí y el demonio está…—buscó durante unos segundos hasta encontrar un brillante que parpadeaba. — aquí, pero esto es…

—La iglesia. —terminó de decir Bunny. Todos estuvieron en silencio ante la revelación del conejo de pascua. Tras estar un largo tiempo sin pronunciar palabra comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino. Cuando llegaron se fijaron en el enorme edificio de piedra con detalles tallados en él que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo. No había nadie a esas horas de la noche, así que no tuvieron no tuvieron que andar preocupándose de que algún niño les viera. Caminaron con discreción y alerta a cualquier peligro que viniera hacia ellos. Llegaron a la gran puerta de madera de roble tallado a mano de la iglesia, entonces Jack los detuvo.

—No está dentro —cerró los ojos he hizo que el viento azotara el pueblo entero ubicando lo que buscaban. — Está en el campanario.

Todos miraron arriba y tras pensárselo un segundo saltaron al tejado del enorme edificio.

—Parece que aquí no está. —dijo Bunny mirando a todas partes. —Se habrá asus…—no terminó la frase. Una sombra lo golpeó por la espalda a la velocidad del rayo y salió corriendo saltando sobre los tejados del pueblo con una agilidad y facilidad sorprendentes.

— ¡No dejéis que escape!—gritó Norte a pleno pulmón. Jack voló tras la sombra e intentó congelarlo. Pero este movió su brazo en un medio círculo creando un muro de fuego derritiendo el hielo. Por un instante Jack pudo ver los extraños ojos de la sombra. Eran una especia de combinación de cristales plateados y dorados que brillaban en la oscuridad como diamantes. El guardián del invierno intentó atraparlo del brazo, pero de repente apareció Sandy con un gran saco mágico donde atrapó la sombra.

—Bien hecho Sandy. —dijo Jack acercándose a él. Dentro de la bolsa mágica el prisionero se debatía con furia.

—Bueno, pues vayámonos. —ordenó Norte sacando otra bola de cristal abriendo otro portal a su base. Cogió el saco y lo lanzó al pequeño remolino mágico para luego seguirlo junto a los demás.

El gran saco se desplomó sobre el centro de la gran sala de la casa de Santa Claus. El prisionero pataleaba furioso intentando levantarse.

—No gastes energías. No conseguirás romperlo. —le dijo Bunny con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero pronto cayó cuando vio que el extraño se erguía de pies y del interior de la bolsa comenzaban a salir llamas junto a un rugido animal. Todos se quedaron paralizados, y antes de que pudieran hacer nada para detenerlo ante ellos se alzaba el prisionero con los puños apretados, en guardia y listo para entrar en combate en cualquier momento. Era una chica, alta de piel moreno cobrizo y moteada, fuerte y atlética. De sus orejas de elfo colgaba un fino pendiente de aro plateado cada uno diferente. Tenía un larguísimo cabello negro poco más bajo que las rodillas atada con una cuerda dorada a la altura de la mitad de los muslos. Este tenía un extraño brillo dorado y poseía alguna que otra mancha amarilla similar a las de un jaguar. Largos mechones le caían sobre sus extraños ojos dorados-plateados que los miraban de manera asesina.

—No te vamos a hacer daño. —le dijo Norte guardando las espadas y quitándose la gruesa chaqueta de piel. La chica sonrió como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una broma.

—Sí y por qué no me invitáis a tomar un café ya que estamos. —dijo entonces mostrando su profunda y fría voz. Todos se quedaron helados al escuchar, aunque lo dijera con sarcasmo. Norte les dio la señal a todos para que bajasen sus armas. Después de que Jack dejara su cayado en el suelo se acercó unos pasos y dijo.

—Me llamo Jack Frost, soy uno de los guardianes.

La chica lo miró fijamente con una mirada asesina que hizo que Jack se estremeciera.

—Los guardianes que creó la Luna para combatir en una guerra en la que no estábamos involucrados.

Jack no supo cómo responderle, en vez de eso preguntó.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella rió burlona.

—Y te lo voy a decir a ti quien como un saco de patatas me ha traído aquí. —sonó enigmática. Jack levantó las manos y dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Yo no he sido. —señaló a Norte. —ha sido él, y te entiendo, a mi también me metieron en un saco y me lanzaron a un portal. Nos es una sensación muy agradable la verdad, pero no queremos hacerte daño, sólo teníamos que buscarte por orden de la Luna.

La chica pareció desconfiada, pero aún con un deje de pocos amigos en su rostro bajó los puños y respondió a la pregunta.

—Me llamo Kira.

Jack le sonrió amablemente y fue señalando a sus compañeros nombrándolos de uno en uno.

—Ese es Norte el que te ha metido en el saco, el canguro es Bunny, ella es Tooth y ese es Sandy.

Todos la saludaron con una gran sonrisa menos Bunny que la miraba amenazante. Kira lo miró inexpresiva. Aquella mirada podría haber matado a cualquier ser humano, pero Bunny sostuvo su fría mirada.

Tooth la miró de arriba abajo fijándose por primera en sus ropas. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes completamente rasgada negra al igual que sus pantalones del mismo color. Poseía un ancho aro plateado con extrañas runas alrededor de su cuello. Tras reparar en ella se dieron cuenta de que de su cintura colgaba una vaina de una larga katana de empuñadura rojo sangre. Tooth se acercó a ella y la tomó por la mano.

—Creo que deberías asearte un poco y cambiarte de ropa. —Kira la miró fijamente, como si intentase leerle lamente, pero luego dejó que el hada de los dientes la arrastrase al piso superior.

— ¿Seguro que ella es el demonio?—le preguntó Bunny a Jack cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Este asintió y apretó la mano contra su bastón.

—Su esencia es inconfundible, y el viento no miente. —Eso pareció convencer al gran conejo, pero no dejó de mirar a la chica que subí las escaleras con Tooth.

Esperaron media hora y vieron volver a Tooth con Kira. Llevaba un largo vestido negro de tirantes suelto atado en la cintura con una cuerda dorada.

—Ya tenemos las medidas. Mañana tendrá la ropa. —informó la mujer colibrí enseñando en una sonrisa sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Todos se disponían a volver a sus guaridas, pero Norte los detuvo a todos.

—Esperad. —los guardianes se giraron hacia él. — ¿por qué no os quedáis a vivir aquí?, digo como una segunda casa, mientras solucionamos este problema. Podéis volver a vuestras casas mediante los portales del sótano, pero creo que es mejor que nos mantengamos unidos. Quién sabe lo que os podría pasar si estuvierais solos en vuestras bases. ¿Qué os parece?

Aquella decisión fue repentina, pero todos creyeron que era una buena idea, así que asintieron. Podría darse el caso de que están solos en sus casas y que su nuevo enemigo apareciera sin previo aviso, ¿qué harían? Lo mejor que podían hacer por ahora era mantenerse unidos. Se sentaron en la enorme mesa del comedor y cenaron entre risas y carcajadas menos Kira, quien comía en silencio observando a sus anfitriones fijamente sin pestañear con desconfianza. Jack fue el que se percató de aquello, pero no quiso decirle nada. En su mirada no veía violencia, era más, veía un extraño brillo de curiosidad y confusión, seguramente por su comportamiento hospitalario hacía una completa extraña que acababan de conocer y que resultaba ser la enemiga mortal de su líder. No quiso agobiarla intentando meterla en la conversación, así que la dejó estar pero siempre con un ojo puesto en ella.

Le asignaron la habitación próxima a la de Jack, ya que él era el único que parecía hacerla entrar en razón y razonar con ella, tomando el papel de su supervisor.


	5. La leyenda de Aguer

Esta es una respuesta para Ajlw: Sí soy española, vasca para ser exactos y tengo 15 años. Respecto a tu pregunta sobre Jack. No es que tenga una habilidad especial para detectar demonios sino que puede detectar la esencia o presencia oscura mucho más fácil que los demás con la ayuda del viento. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta sobre si Jack congela líquidos a su voluntad o no, yo creo que lo hacer cuando él quiere.

Subiré el siguiente capítulo el 7 de septiembre. Les aviso de antemano que si no lo subo ese día va a haber un margen de 2-3 días para que lo suba, así que no os desesperéis, y espero que sigáis leyendo la historia. Estaré encantada de responder cualquier pregunta, y si tienen alguna queja o critica podéis decírmelo sin rodeos, os lo agradecería.

CAPITULO IV

—La leyenda de Aguer—

Se despertaron con los primeros rayos del amanecer, aunque el sol no se pudiera ver, se apreciaba claramente la leve claridad. Jack salió de su habitación aún medio sonámbulo y tocó la puerta de Kira.

Se frotó los ojos mientras esperaba a que la demonio le abriera la puerta. Pero la puerta no se movió.

Frunció el ceño.

Volvió a tocar tres veces más y al ver que seguí sin responder abrió la puerta y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

No había nadie.

— ¡Kira se ha escapado!—gritó el joven guardián, pero pronto se calló al ver una figura de pies sobre la gran bola del mundo.

Observaba las pequeñas luces que mostraban cada niño que creía en los guardianes. Jack pudo ver en sus ojos, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, algo como…melancolía y tristeza. ¿Por qué estaría triste? Jack no lo entendía. Sentía una gran curiosidad, y sintió un gran impulso de preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero lo mejor sería no tocar el tema si aún quería seguir con vida. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar. Se quedó quieto hasta que los demás guardianes estuvieron presentes, entonces Kira saltó de la esfera y calló sin hacer el más mínimo sonido. Jack se fijó en que llevaba la ropa que Tooth le había hecho.

Su largo cabello iba atado como siempre: con la cinta roja a la altura de la mitad de los muslos y los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre sus ojos. Llevaba unos largos guantes sin dedos reforzados en los antebrazos. Unos pantalones largos negros junto a largas tiras de cuero gris atadas alrededor de sus piernas y una camiseta de tirantes gris que dejaba ver con claridad el aro de metal de su cuello. Levaba colgado de un lateral la larga espada.

—Siento haber pensado que te habías escapado. —se disculpó Jack.

—Un voto de confianza, por favor. —dijo fingiendo estar dolida. Crujió su cuello y después de hacer una pausa añadió. —Bueno, agradezco vuestra hospitalidad, aunque al principio fue algo brusco ha sido muy agradable, pero tengo asuntos que atender. —echó a caminar hacia la puerta de la entrada.

—Espera. —le dijo Norte acercándose a ella. —no puedes marcharte.

Kira se giró.

— ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

—No queremos retenerte, sólo queremos que nos ayudes a derrotar a la sombras.

Kira sonrió amargamente y dijo aun sonriendo como si aquello le divirtiese.

—Primero: ¿Yo ayudar a los guardianes que la luna creó para ayudarle en nuestra destrucción? No gracias, y segundo: no es a las sombras a quienes tenéis que derrotar sino a su dios Aguer y a Pitch.

— ¿Y qué pinta Pitch en todo esto?

Kira se rio ante lo estúpida que le parecía aquella cuestión.

—Ha sido El Coco el que ha sacado a Aguer del vacío.

—Pero si estaba atrapado en el vacío, el olvido.

—Y Aguer, el dios de la oscuridad, es eso; el olvido, el vacío. Pitch debe de haber hecho un trato con él a cambio de algo de poder le ha contado vuestros puntos débiles y como destruiros.

—Por esa misma razón puedes ayudarnos a derrotarlos. —Siguió insistiendo Norte. Kira chasqueó la lengua molesta. Tenía razón, pero no quería que se salieran con la suya.

—Yo trabajo sola.

Bunny frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Kira. Desde el primer día que la vió ha sospechado que les ocultaba algo. No sabía si era algo bueno o malo, pero tratándose de un demonio que estuvo presente en la legendaria guerra de la sombras no podía ser nada bueno. Eso creía él.

— ¿Y cuál es tu trabajo si se puede saber?

Kira se volvió a girar apretando el puño derecho con intención de marcharse, pero Bunny la cogió del brazo y le quitó el guante derecho dejando ver el extraño y simétrico tatuaje rojo que poseía sobre el dorso de la mano y el antebrazo.

—Eres una cazadora oculta. —dijo con seriedad. Kira recuperó su mano con brusquedad y se volvió colocar el guante, pero su expresión seguía siendo igual de fría.

—Proteges a los niños de los seres oscuros. —dijo Tooth con los ojos como platos.

Los cazadores ocultos eran aquellos seres en los que los niños no creían pero que combatían a las sombras a puño limpio, sin usar el poder de los niños de la que no dependían a diferencia de los guardianes de la que su existencia dependía de que los niños creyeran en ellos.

—Los demonios no eran una raza que Aguer creó como las sombras. —dijo ella fría.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó entonces Jack.

Kira suspiró.

—Aguer creó a las sombras como siervos a partir de su propia carne. Poseían un poder inferior al de su dios, a quien rendían eterna lealtad. Pero los demonios eran seres totalmente opuestos. Era igual de maléficos, pero habían nacido de las profundidades del abismo, de la pura oscuridad. Ese hecho hacía que los demonios pudiesen igualar el poder del dios. Por otra parte no rendían fidelidad alguna a Aguer.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió?

Kira hizo una pausa para luego seguir con pesadez.

—Al ver que Aguer no podía controlarnos y también al ver que poseíamos el poder para destruirlo exterminó a toda nuestra raza. Yo le hice frente en el portal al mundo humano, pero fui arrastrada al mundo humano y lo único que pude hacer fue sellar mi poder para que Aguer no pudiera encontrarme. Desde entonces mato a sombras no para proteger a los niños, sino para demostrarle a ese maldito dios que sigo viva y que seguiré estándolo hasta que lo destruya como él hizo con toda mi raza.

—Pero eres una cazadora, eso no es cosa de demonios. —Bunny no parecía muy convencido de su historia. Kira no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo fijamente hasta que uno de los dos apartase la mirada.

— ¿No podrías hacer una excepción por una vez? —preguntó Jack al ver que saltaban chispas entre esos dos.

Kira desvió la mirada para entonces centrarse en los ojos azules del chico.

De repente la base fue azotada por un gran temblor que provenía de fuera. Nadie se dio cuenta antes que Kira de la presencia maligna que acababa de aparecer. Fue la primera en dar un salto descomunal hasta la bola del mundo y de allí hasta el ático por donde salió hasta el techo.

Vio una gigantesca sombra que se acercaba con lentitud debido a su gran tamaño. Todos los guardianes salieron en busca del intruso, pero cuando estuvieron fuera, vieron que la enorme bestia se había quedado quieta delante de Kira, quien se alzaba de pies sobre el borde del tejado a unos pocos centímetros del monstruo. Extendió el brazo y tocó con el dedo índice lo que sería el entrecejo y pronunció extrañas palabras en otra lengua y el monstruo se quedó paralizado. Su tatuaje brilla y se podía distinguir aún siendo tapado por el guante. Con mucha tranquilidad desenvainó la espada para dejar ver el negro filo en llamas. Saltó por encima de la cabeza de la gran sombra y con apenas hacer fuerza y de una sola estocada lo partió por la mitad. Se desvaneció completamente poco después como si nunca hubiera existido y volvió a envainar la espada.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?—exclamó Jack aún sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ver.

—Era un mensajero de Pitch.

— ¿Un mensajero? ¿Esa cosa? Estas de broma.

Kira se giró para míralo.

— ¿Me ves cara de bromista?

—Eh…la verdad es que no.

—Ya os había dicho que Aguer le ha otorgado nuevos poderes. No es el mismo que encerrasteis hace un año, ahora es mucho más fuerte y no será tarea fácil vencerlo.

—Más razón para que nos ayudes.

Kira miró a Norte fijamente.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con Pitch. Yo sólo quiero a Aguer y a nadie más.

Jack suspiró. Era terca como una mula, pero entonces se dio cuenta sobre algo que tal vez le haría cambiar de opinión.

—Si Pitch ha hecho un trato con Aguer entonces estará conectado a él, ¿no?

—Sí. —respondió Kira mirándolo con más interés que antes.

—Entonces si nos ayudas a capturar al Coco te podrá decir dónde está Aguer.

Kira se quedó en silencio. No había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero la verdad es que tenía mucha lógica.

—No creo que Pitch nos lo diga por las buenas. —dijo Bunny cruzándose de brazos.

—Puede que él no, pero su esencia no mentirá. Además sé cómo hacerle cantar. —siguió mirando a Jack. —Muy bien, eres mucho más listo que lo que había creído, chaval.

—No me hables como si fuera mayor que yo.

Kira rió.

—Pues tengo bastantes miles de años más que tú, así que creo que podría hacerlo.

Jack calló enseguida.

—Bueno, creo que podría ayudaros pero si no resulta. — los miró de forma sombría y siniestra y añadió. —haré que os arrepintáis el resto de vuestra vida.

Todos sintieron un escalofrió ante aquellos ojos asesinos que podrían descuartizarlos.

Norte juntó las manos en un estruendoso aplauso y se abalanzó contra ella con intención de abrazarla como hacía con todos los demás, pero Kira lo detuvo alzando una mano.

—De abrazos ándate corto si no quieres que te corte las manos, Claus.

Norte no se lo pensó dos veces y se apartó algo entristecido, pero luego cambió de humor repentinamente.

—Bueno. Antes que nada creo que deberíamos presentarte a Luna, pero hasta que llegue la noche quiero enseñarte mi casa donde los yetis crean los regalos de los niños de todo el mundo.

Kira enarcó una ceja.

— ¿No son los elfos los que lo hacen? —preguntó algo confusa.

—Eso mismo le pregunté yo la primera vez que vine aquí. —le contó Jack con una sonrisa juguetona.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que es para dar una mejor impresión.

Kira aguantó una pequeña sonrisa aunque no salió bien, y Jack pudo ver por primera vez en el tiempo que la conocía sonreír con sinceridad.

Entraron en la gran sala donde los grandes y famosos monstruos de las nieves hacían los juguetes para todos los niños del mundo. Kira miraba a su alrededor incrédula sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo. Con un brillo en los ojos, como si aquello se tratase de un sueño.

—Es precioso. —susurró, pero entonces un yeti la cogió por la cintura y la alzó sobre su cabeza. Luego le dio unas largas tiras de varios colores de tela y le señaló los balcones de la parte interior del edificio. Kira entendió a la primera y saltó a una altura vertiginosa y enredó las cintas de forma que se formase un techo multicolor sobre la bola del mundo saltando de un lado a otro con gran ligereza. Jack la observaba embelesado como si de una diosa se tratas, era hermosa, pero de una manera fría y salvaje pero que él se sentía atraído como un imán. Cuando terminó aterrizó ante el Yeti y tomó la mano que este le ofrecía.

Le enseñó un poco más los demás pisos del edificio y luego bajaron a los establos donde se encontraban los enormes renos voladores de Norte. Kira se detuvo en seco al ver a su líder, no por medio, sentía que algo le pasaba, así que se acercó al animal sin escuchar las advertencias de Norte y se clavó ante él. El gran ciervo la miró con sus profundos ojos negros como dos pozos sin fondo y e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. Kira posó la mano sobre la frente del animal y luego se giró sin apartar la mano y le dijo a Norte.

—Tienen fiebre. —Norte abrió los ojos como platos.

—Es imposible, hace un par de horas no tenían nada.

—No es mucha, apenas lo notarías, pero iría subiendo al paso de las horas.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo?

—Creo que sí. —volvió a mirar al ciervo y colocó la otra mano junto a la otra y chocó suavemente su frente contra la del animal. La marca de su brazo comenzó a brillar al igual que en los puntos en los que ambos tenían contacto directo. Repitió la misma operación con los demás renos y finalmente se acercó a Norte.

—Esto les servirá de ayuda para sus anticuerpos, lo demás depende de ellos, pero se pondrán bien.

Estuvieron rondando por el gran edificio durante todo el día, pasando por el gigantesco almacén y la descomunal biblioteca, hasta que cayó la noche y todos se reunieron en la gran sala de la bola del mundo donde apareció la Luna.

"_La habéis encontrado_" dijo la Luna satisfecha.

—Nos ha costado lo nuestro, pero sí. — rió Norte con fuerza. Kira miró al gran astro que se alzaba en el cielo con algo de ira, luego se adelantó unos pasos y dijo con gran frialdad.

— ¿Por qué no muestras tu verdadera apariencia, Luna?

Hubo un largo silencio en el que la Luna no pronunció palabra. Todos esperaban a que respondiera, pero en vez de eso apareció una silueta humana ante ellos que fue tomando la forma más sólida y real. Era una mujer alta de tez blanquísima, pelo blanco, ojos grises que sólo vestía una túnica parecida a la de los dioses griegos.

—No puede ser. —susurró Tooth.

— ¿Cómo sabías de mi verdadera forma?—dijo entonces Luna dirigiéndose a Kira.

— ¿Crees que no tengo ojos en la cara? ¿Crees que no te vi cuando te entrometiste en la guerra de las sombras? ¿Cuando decidiste que Aguer ya no podía seguir a tu lado? ¿Crees que no lo vi todo?

Todos miraban a la mujer con resplandor blanco que se había quedado paralizada ante lo que Kira le había dicho.

—Sabes más de lo que creía. —miró a los guardianes que la miraban aún sorprendidos. Luna suspiró. —Yo creé a los guardianes después de que él creara a las sombras. Lo hice para que lo combatierais y el equilibrio fuera restablecido. Pero él quería más poder y se revelo contra el equilibrio provocando que la oscuridad superara mi poder, pero con vuestra ayuda lo conseguí.

—Pero si nosotros nunca hemos luchado contra Aguer.

—No luchar en ese sentido. Os creé para que usarais el poder de la humanidad para debilitarle y encerrarlo.

— ¿Pero por qué no lo hiciste antes? —preguntó entonces Jack.

Luna bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro entristecido, pero luego los miró a todos y finalmente a Kira.

—Porque Aguer es mi hermano.


	6. El plano de las sombras

Quiero decir que ahora que empezaré las clases tal vez tarde más en subir los capítulos. Comenzaré a subirlos los viernes, sábados o domingos, pero no sé si tendré fecha fija, así que cualquier cambio que haya lo anunciaré. En principio subiré el siguiente capitulo el 21 de septiembre. Sigan leyendo la historia y por favor no olviden comentar cualquier cosa, muchas gracias.

**CAPITULO V**

—**El plano de las sombras—**

— ¿¡Qué!?—gritaron todos los guardianes (Sandy poniendo cara de haber visto un fantasma y con una exclamación sobre la cabeza).

— ¿Tu hermano?—repitió Bunny aún sin poder creérselo.

—Aguer y yo somos el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, pero él quiso ser más poderosos, fue corrompido por la avaricia y el poder. Así que creó a las sombras, que hacían que los niños tuvieran miedo, y así alimentaban su poder de la oscuridad, por eso creé a los guardianes y a los demás para que alimentasen la alegría de los niños y así pudiera hacerle frente ha mi hermano, pero cuando vi que no pensaba echarse atrás tuve que encerrarlo. Pero cuando encerrasteis a Pitch usó ese poder para salir a cambió de prestarle algo de su poder al Coco.

— ¿Y se puede saber que pinto yo en todo esto? —dijo entonces Kira.

—Tú eres la única que puede igualar su poder.

—Bale, puede que sea así, pero si lo pensáis un poco él es un ser de la oscuridad al igual que yo, ¿cómo se supone que voy a derrotarlo si es de mi misma esencia?

Luna no pronunció palabra y se quedó mirando fijamente a Kira quien no apartó los ojos. Entonces con gran brusquedad dio un paso atrás y se agachó hacia delante como un lobo acechando a su presa. Su pelo se erizó y gruñó enseñando los colmillos como un animal fiero y salvaje. Sus ojos habían cambiado de color y forma. Se habían vuelto naranjas y la pupila era apenas una fina línea. Cuando pronunció aquellas palabras su voz sonó profunda y monstruosa.

—Y una mierda. Si crees que me encerraré con él lo llevas claro.

—Tú eres la que lo ha traído junto con la ayuda de Pitch.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella. ¿Que ella había traído a Aguer de su encierro? Pensó Jack y esperando a que respondiera.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó con aquella tenebrosa voz.

—Tú u ser de la oscuridad y él también, así que quieras o no estáis unidos. Él usó esa unión para escapar y llevarse a Pitch con él.

Kira se relajó un poco y volvió a erguirse recuperando la compostura.

—Pero yo soy un demonio, una raza completamente diferente a él, aunque los dos seamos seres de la oscuridad, no poseemos la misma esencia como para estar unidos.

— ¿Él te marcó verdad?—se fue acercando a Kira y con lentitud y delicadeza apartó los mechones de su rostro para dejar ver el símbolo que poseía en el centro de su frente.

Era una Luna menguante con un punto en el centro.

—Él me maldijo, pero sólo lo busco para vengarme de todo aquello que me arrebató.

Luna no dijo nada, apartó la mano dejando que los mechones volvieran a su sitio tapando de nuevo el símbolo.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —se apartó de la mujer y echó a andar escaleras arriba, pero antes de desparecer del campo de visión formuló unas palabras que Luna no se hubiera esperado.

—Si crees que no sé la razón por la que me has llamado estas muy equivocada. —Hizo una pausa para mirarla desde arriba con un extraño brillo asesino en los ojos y con rostro tan inexpresivo como el hielo. —Tu debilidad te costará caro.

Los guardianes pudieron ver cómo el rostro de Luna se tornaba nervioso y puede que hasta un punto de terror, pero no dijeron nada, se limitaron a despedirse de ella y a marcharse a la cama.

Jack tocó la puerta de Kira, pero al ver que no respondía entró y vio que no había nadie. La ventana estaba abierta. Por un momento pensó que había escapado, pero entonces vio su larga espada sobre la cama. Decidió salir por la ventana y volar hasta el tejado donde escuchó una dulce y melodiosa voz cantar.

— ¿Kira?—llamó Jack al ver la oscura silueta. Ella calló inmediatamente al oír la vos que la llamaba. No se giró, sabía de sobre de quién se trataba. Jack vio que llevaba una fina camisola blanca que tal vez le transparentaba demasiado, afortunadamente sólo hasta el punto de ver sus curvas y bien formado cuerpo. Agitó la cabeza para no pensar en eso.

— ¿No tienes frío?—Se fue acercando a ella, pero quedó a una prudente distancia por instinto.

—Tranquilo que no muerdo.

Jack vaciló, pero después de pensárselo por un instante se sentó a su lado.

— ¿No tienes frío?—repitió.

—Mi temperatura corporal es mucho más alta que lo normal. Para vosotros, es como si llevase un abrigo de piel. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Has olvidado que soy el guardián de la diversión, pero también del invierno?

—Por un momento sí, pero gracias por recordármelo. ¿Cómo te hiciste guardián?

—Es una larga historia. —suspiró.

—Creo que serías capaz de abreviarlo.

—Bueno, yo antes era como un mito que ningún niño creía, así que no podían verme. Cuando recibimos la amenaza de Pitch, la Luna me eligió, entonces me metieran en un saco y me tiraron a un portal. —añadió con sarcasmo recordando aquel día. —les ayudé a derrotar a Pitch, recuperé mis recuerdos, hice que los niños creyeran en mí y, bueno, luego seguí con mi camino por el mundo.

— ¿Ves? No ha sido tan largo de contar, además me ha parecido interesante, sobre todo cuando te metieron en un saco, me resulta familiar. —dijo con una sonrisa. Los dos se rieron y luego tuvieron un largo rato de silencio. Sintió cómo se apoyaba en su hombro.

No hubiera creído que tenía sentido del humor a primera vista, más bien parecía de estas que no entendería ni un chiste malo ni aunque se lo explicasen, no porque fuera tonta, sino que por su seriedad parecía que no había oído la palabra "sarcasmo" o "ironía" en su vida.

Entonces Jack sintió curiosidad por algo.

— ¿Y tú cómo te hiciste una cazadora oculta? —se giró para mirar a Kira, pero se encontró con que se había quedado dormida apoyada en él. Parecía una niña pequeña, frágil e indefensa como un cordero. Jack la levantó en brazos con cuidado y delicadeza. Vio como ella se estremecía por el movimiento y se agarraba a él. La bajó levitando hasta su habitación, apartó las espada dejándola apoyada contra la pared y la metió entre las sábanas.

—Buenas noches. —susurró y salió de la habitación sigilosamente.

En toda una semana Aguer no mostró signos de vida, así que los guardianes no tuvieron mucho que hacer, pero hubieran tenido mucho menos que trabajo si no fuera por Kira que los instruía en la detección de esencias oscuras. A Norte fue a quien más le costó conseguirlo, para Bunny y para Tooth tampoco les fue fácil dominarlo, pero avanzaba bien. Jack y Sandy fueron los alumnos "avanzados". Todos estaban agotados. El entrenamiento al que Kira les sometía era muy duro.

—Cómo sería tu maestro para enseñarte esto. —le dijo un día Bunny. Kira le miró y esbozó una sonrisa amarga dejando ver los colmillos, y luego respondió.

—Cuando vives sólo en la oscuridad, o aprendes a usarla o pierdes la cabeza.

Bunny no dijo nada

—Doy por terminado en entrenamiento.

Esa semana fue dura, pero Jack y Kira hablaron mucho. Jack era en quien más confiaba Kira, aparte de Tooth de la que se había vuelto una buena amiga, pero Jack tenía algo, era diferente y eso la atraía como un imán, no entendía por qué, pero no le dio importancia aparente.

La semana siguiente, el martes, Kira se levantó mucho antes que los demás y salió por la ventana para subir al tejado. Estuvo ahí por unos minutos observando el frio y blanco paisaje del polo norte. Volvió a bajar, se vistió y fue a la gran sala de entrenamiento que había encima del sótano. Dejó la espada en la entrada y se acercó a la marioneta de madera que había junto a las demás armas y objetos de entrenamiento. Pronunció las palabras del hechizo que activaba la marioneta y esperó a que este se pusiera en guardia. Dijo en alto el nivel con el que quería que el muñeco luchase.

—10.

La marioneta a una increíble velocidad cargó contra ella con el puño en alto. Kira la esquivó girándose y le propinó una patada lateral que lo lanzó por los aires.

—No está mal para ser un muñeco. —dijo. Norte debía de haber trabajado mucho en esa marioneta para que pudiera hacer todo eso. De entre el humo volvió a salir la marioneta a gran velocidad.

Jack se levantó con pesadez, se vistió, cogió su cayado y salió de su habitación frotándose los ojos. Vio la puerta del cuarto de Kira abierta, bajó volando a la sala del globo terráqueo y entonces notó unos temblores bajo sus pies. Pensó que era un terremoto, pero esos temblores eran golpes, así que bajó al nivel inferior para ver lo que pasaba. Cuando vio una cortina de humo cubrir toda la estancia se quedó paralizado. Entonces un viento caliente hizo que todo el polvo del ambiente se desvaneciera dejando ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡¿Pero qué...?!—dijo Jack sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Había un montón de trozos de madera esparcido por el suelo y sobre todos ellos estaba Kira envuelta en llamas. Respiraba con fuerza, tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados.

— ¿Kira?—preguntó Jack con algo de timidez mientras se acercaba.

—No te acerques. —le respondió secamente con una profunda voz.

Entreabrió los ojos para dejar ver su pupila de serpiente y el brillante color naranja que centelleaba. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que las llamas disminuyeron y desaparecieron. Kira estuvo de pies unos segundos inmóvil, luego caminó algo tambaleante hacia Jack y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Jack consiguió atraparla justo a tiempo y la levantó. Kira se agarró a él con fuerza quedando muy cerca.

— ¿Estas bien?

Kira alzó los ojos para mirar al guardián, acercándose sin querer más a él.

—Si tranquilo. —quiso seguir adelante pero sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban. Jack la agarró por la cintura y la tomó del brazo tocando por primera vez su piel. Era muy suave y estaba mucho más caliente que la de cualquier humano. Kira sintió un escalofrío ante el frio contacto de la mano del chico, que le produjo una sensación agradable al mismo tiempo. Cogió la mano de él y se la apartó con suavidad.

—Tengo algo que deciros. —le dijo Kira mientras se apartaba con suavidad y echaba a andar hacia la sala central.

Pocos minutos después todos los guardianes estaban reunidos para escuchar lo que Kira tenía que decirles. Abrió un mapa sobre la gran mesa de Norte, donde había grabados y símbolos en un idioma que nadie conocía, nadie excepto Kira.

—Este es el plano de las sombras. Cualquier cosa que se quiera saber se le puede consultar. —Hizo una pausa y los miró a todos fijamente. —pero ninguno de vosotros puede tocarlo, sólo lo puede hacer un ser oscuro.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Norte sin entender. Kira pasó la mano por encima del rasposo papel viejo.

—Este plano posee u poder oscuro, y la oscuridad absorbe la luz que es más débil que él y de forma inversa. Pero este mapa posee un poder mucho más antiguo que toda mi raza, por eso si cualquiera de vosotros lo tocara, vuestra esencia y alma quedaría absorbida. Las sombras la usaron en tiempos de guerra.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hemos usado antes? Podíamos haber encontrado a Aguer hace tiempo, ¿por qué hemos esperado?—dijo Bunny un poco molesto.

—Porque ninguno de vosotros estaba preparado para enfrentarle, ni ahora tampoco. Os he enseñado lo básico para poder hacer frente a los nuevos esbirros de Pitch. —lo miró fijamente.

—Bueno, pues ahora ¿qué hacemos?—preguntó Jack adelantándose un paso.

—Primero que os apartéis un poco. —le respondió con más suavidad mientras cogía el mapa y lo colocaba en el centro del circulo que había en la sala, donde estaban dibujados los guardianes. Se puso de pies y señaló con la palma el papel provocando que las runas que había escritas comenzasen a brillar. Un extraño viento se levantó en la sala. De repente los símbolos se despegaron del papel y comenzaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor hasta que quedaron frente a ella tomando la misma forma que en el mapa, círculos dentro de otros más grandes, sólo que de un tamaño mucho mayor.

—Podéis acercaros, pero no los toquéis.

— ¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó Tooth.

—Le he preguntado el paradero de Aguer, pero se esconde muy bien.

— ¿Y el de Pitch?

—No puedo preguntarle sobre alguien con quien no he tenido contacto.

Sandy formó una interrogación sobre su cabeza.

—Yo puedo preguntar sobre Aguer porque lo conozco y lo he visto, pero a Pitch ni lo he visto ni lo conozco, y estas runas reconocen eso.

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Kira estuvo pensativa unos segundo, rascándose el mentón.

— ¿Quién de vosotros tuvo contacto más cercano con el Coco?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, entonces todos se giraron hacia Jack que se puso rígido y nervioso.

—Acércate por favor.

Jack vaciló un instante, pero al ver la decisión en los ojos de ella avanzó. Kira dudó un instante ante las palabras que quiso formular, pero luego dejó a un lado la sensación de cosquilleo que sintió en el estómago.

—Dame la mano.

Jack pareció ponerse tenso, pero lo hizo algo avergonzado. Entrelazaron sus dedos y Kira lo colocó en el centro de los aros apretando la mano del albino al ver que este se ponía rígido.

—Tranquilo. —le susurró.

Los aros de runas comenzaron a girar cada uno al lado contrario que el anterior al mismo tiempo que se levantaba un fuerte viento. Jack sintió que algo tiraba de él, como una fuerza invisible, como si una cuerda se hubiera enrollado alrededor de su cuerpo. Miró de reojo y vio cómo el tatuaje del brazo de Kira no dejaba de brillar. Estuvieron así por unos segundos y luego sacaron sus manos y se separaron.

— ¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó Bunny.

—He usado el contacto que tuvo Jack para poder localizar a Pitch.

— ¿Pero no has dicho que esas runas demoníacas absorbían nuestras esencias y almas?—Norte parecía desconfiado-

—He usado mi poder para para que la magia oscura del plano no absorbiera el de Jack.

— ¿Cómo?

—He usado mi magia para que el contacto que tuvo Jack pasase a mí y que las runas usasen mi cuerpo para reconocerlo.

Parecían sorprendidos por la complejidad del proceso. Tenía un poder inmenso, eso nadie lo negaba. Tenían suerte de que estuviera de su lado y no de la de Aguer. Esperaron nos segundos más hasta que fragmentos de algunos símbolos se separaran de los aros y formaran extraños caminos sobre la gran bola del mundo.

— ¿Qué son esas líneas?—preguntó Jack mirando detenidamente las negras líneas sobre los continentes.

—No estoy segura, pero creo que son vías de magia negra.

— ¿Vías de magia negra?

—Creo que son los lugares de la tierra donde más magia negra hay concentrada. —se fijó en el círculo negro que había en cada continente junto a los polos y los señaló. —creo que esos son los núcleos.

—Entonces…—comenzó a decir a decir Norte.

—Pitch pretende apoderarse de los núcleos de los continentes. —terminó Jack.

—Aguer tiene que tener algo más en mente. —murmuró Kira.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Bunny.

—Si Pitch se apodera de los siete núcleos tendrá mayor poder que Aguer. Tiene que haber algo detrás de eso. No dejará que nadie sea superior a él.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Tooth.

—Por ahora encontrar los núcleos antes de Pitch y sellarlos de forma que la magia no pueda ser absorbida.

— ¿Y luego?

—Encontrar a Pitch.

— ¿Y por qué nonos deshacemos de los núcleos?

—Si hiciéramos eso romperíamos el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad; la oscuridad no puede existir sin la luz y la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad. Sería un caos.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera. —afirmó Norte cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Bien, entonces…—volvió a señalar las runas con la mano abierta, éstas comenzaron a brillar de nuevo y volvieron al mapa, pero esta vez tomando la forma de los continentes de la tierra y las líneas negras que los cruzaban y se unían en un punto negro. —comenzaremos por este núcleo. —señaló el punto que se encontraba al sur de Perú.


	7. La ciudad perdida

Gracias por esperar, aquí traigo el capitulo 6. Quiero comentarles un par de cosas. La primera es que tengo escritas otra historias en otra web, en , que si les interesa me gustaría que leyesen, se titulan: **3000 infierno de ceniza**(esta la tengo un poco abandonada y estoy escribiendo el quinto capitulo),** La niña de los ojos de plata**(estoy pensando en alargarla y cambiarla un poco) y** Encerrada**. La segunda cosa que quiero decir, es que estoy pensando en subir a **tumblr** los dibujos que hago, estoy pensando en hacerlos de los personajes que yo meto en las historias. Por favor díganme lo que les parece. Estaré esperando sus comentarios, gracias.

**CAPITULO VI**

—**La ciudad perdida—**

Aquella misma tarde decidieron salir a sur América, pero antes tenían que proteger la base de Norte en su ausencia, por si cualquier sombra decidiera atacar. Así que lo cubrieron con un campo de fuerza demoníaca.

— ¿Dónde está Kira?—preguntó Jack mirando a su alrededor. Todos miraron hacia todos lados. Entonces apareció de repente ajustándose el cinturón. Bunny se percató de que llevaba dos vainas de espadas cruzadas en la espalda.

— ¿De dónde has sacado la otra espada?—preguntó Bunny. Cuando la atraparon sólo poseía una.

—Estaba guardado en el plano de las sombras.

— ¿Eh?—el conejo de pascua no pareció entender.

—El plano puede guardar objetos demoníacos.

— ¿Y por qué no lo levabas encima?

—Porque Aguer lo había roto.

— ¿Tú lo has reconstruido?

—Cuando los demonios salen del abismo, cada uno posee un don, y dependiendo de ese don poseen un arma. Yo nacía con estas dos espadas, pero fue este el que rompió Aguer cuando me enfrenté a él. Sólo podía ser restaurada por una magia demoníaca similar a la espada misma, así que lo guardé en el plano para que se rehiciera.

—Los demonios sois mucho más complicados de lo que creía.

—Eran. —corrigió Kira.

—Tú sigues viva, así que la raza todavía existe.

Kira se quedó en silencio, entonces Tooth se lanzó encima y le abrió la boca para ver sus dientes.

—Ayer leí que los demonios poseen dientes tan duros como el diamante, ¡Ay qué colmillos tan perfectos!

—Aca la ano de hi oca hi no quiege que te la uerda.

— ¿Perdona? no te he entendido. —se disculpó la hada sin apartar las manos de su boca.

—Dice que saques la mano de su boca si no quieres que te la muerda. —dijo Jack sonriendo ante esa situación que le recordaba la primera vez que conoció al hada de los dientes. Tooth sacó las manos enseguida. Kira cerró la boca y movilizó la mandíbula. Jack se percató de una cicatriz de una X que tenía en el lado izquierdo del cuello debajo de la mandíbula. Tuvo curiosidad por preguntar al respecto.

—Bueno, qué, ¿salimos?—dijo Norte envainando las espadas y tomando su gran abrigo de piel roja.

—El último que llegue a los establos es un huevo podrido. —dijo Jack echando a volar escaleras abajo.

— ¿No vas a aceptar? —preguntó Tooth justo cuando Bunny creaba un agujero y desparecía en él.

—Creo que les tendré que dar una lección. —dijo justo antes de desparecer.

Jack estaba llegando a los establos, pero entonces sintió una leve brisa pasar por su lado y un segundo después Kira estaba de pies apoyada contra uno de los renos con una sonrisa victoriosa y burlona.

— ¿Pero cómo…? —Jack se quedó perplejo sin poder creer que ella hubiera llegado antes que él. Había visto cómo Kira se quedaba atrás con Tooth cuando él bajó por las escaleras, y además no la había visto pasar a su lado en ningún momento. El camino no era precisamente ancho, pero lo suficiente como para que Norte pudiera pasar por allí sin problemas.

— ¿Cómo has llegado antes que yo? —le preguntó Jack justo en el mismo instante en que Bunny emergía del suelo.

—Corriendo. —le respondió con sencillez.

—Pero no te he visto pasar por mi lado. —Jack parecía muy confuso. Kira sonrió con burla pero luego se puso seria como si lo que fuera a decir fuera de vital importancia.

—Lo que se ve no tiene por qué ser así, y lo que no se ve no tiene por qué no existir. —Jack no entendió lo que quiso decir, pero cuando iba a preguntarle al respecto apareció Norte dando órdenes a los yetis.

— ¡Sacad el trineo!

Las bestias de hielo no tardaron mucho en traer lo que le pedía. Norte volvió a meter a Bunny a la fuerza. Todos se pusieron en sus asientos mientras Kira los miraba lo que parecía ser algo indeciso. Jack le tendió la mano que ella aceptó algo vacilante y él le ayudó a subirse en la parte de atrás a su lado.

— ¡Haya vamos!—gritó Norte dando un latigazo con las riendas para que los renos echasen a correr a través de del túnel de hielo. Una vez planeando en el aire Norte lanzó una bola de cristal y ante ellos apareció un portal que los llevó a un lugar donde el clima era mucho más cálido, pero era de noche. Las estrellas brillaban como luciérnagas, la Luna emitía una luz deslumbrante como el sol. Las altas montañas se veían tenebrosas, cubiertas por una espesa niebla nocturna.

—No puedo ver nada, ¿dónde se supone que está el núcleo? —preguntó Norte. Kira miró desde un lado del trineo hacia abajo, luego se usó de pies y sin escuchar las advertencias de los guardianes saltó. Vieron cómo era envuelta en llamas, que luego se desvanecieron para dejar ver las dos enormes alas membranosas que sobresalían de su espalda. Las agitó levemente y voló hasta aproximarse a ellos.

—Está detrás de esa cordillera. —señaló a una alta fila de montañas. Se puso delante de los renos para que la siguieran y fue descendiendo a medida que sobrevolaban las montañas.

—Esto es… —comenzó a decir Tooth.

—El machu picchu. —terminó la frase Jack.

—Yo creía que el núcleo estaría en américa central, como punto principal para todos los caminos de las sombras. —dijo Bunny algo sorprendido. Kira aterrizó a su lado y plegó las alas para que luego desaparecieran.

—Los núcleos se crearon en lugares antiguos donde los dioses han sido venerados por miles de años y los demonios y seres infernales desterrados y odiados. —aquellas palabras sonaron amargas provocando que Bunny se girase para mirarla fijamente. Vio en sus ojos algo que no esperaba. Odio. ¿Estaba hablando de su raza casi exterminada y lo único que veía en sus ojos era odio?

—Eh, chicos. ¿Venís?

Los pensamientos de Bunny fueron interrumpidos por la llamada de Jack que se encontraba junto a los demás guardianes en el umbral de la puerta de una enorme pirámide escalonada. Caminaron hasta llegar junto a ellos y Kira se adelantó.

—Yo iré delante. —dijo antes de que en su palma apareciese una llama que se fue avivando hasta alumbrar el largo pasillo.

Todo estaba silencioso, lo único que se oía era el sonido de sus pasos y el rápido batir de alas de Tooth. El pasillo comenzó a ensancharse hasta desembocar en una amplia sala con extraños dibujos en las paredes y el suelo. Kira juntó sus palmas aplastando la llama y luego las separó con rapidez creando una gran bola de fuego, del tamaño de un perro grande, que quedó suspendida sobre sus cabezas alumbrando cada oscuro rincón de aquella sala.

—Buscar pistas sobre el paradero del núcleo, no puede estar muy lejos. —dijo Kira caminando al centro de la habitación. Los demás fueron hacia las paredes para encontrar para encontrar algún signo entre los dibujos. Kira se agachó para ver mejor la imagen del suelo. Eran los típicos dibujos rectangulares incas, pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino algo parecido a un "camino" que formaba un círculo de caracol junto a otro camino que lo seguía. Siguió ambos caminos intentando buscar el otro extremo. Formaba un enorme círculo en todo el suelo de la cámara y luego ascendió por una de las paredes hasta el techo. Entonces lo vio. Miró hacia las demás paredes y vio que el dibujo que cada uno miraba había ese "camino" que formaba un caracol en el centro de la imagen.

—Chicos, venid un momento. —les pidió Kira. Los guardianes se acercaron a ella. Jack fue el primero en preguntar.

— ¿Has encontrado algo?

—Algo mucho mejor. —tocó el punto central del "camino" del suelo y este comenzó a brillar recorriendo el camino de los "caminos" de los demás dibujos y ascendiendo hasta el techo. Kira miró arriba mientras retrocedía para ver mejor la imagen que se había formado en la habitación.

—Por la Luna…—dijo Norte sin palabras. Eran dragones. Un dragó negro de ojos carmesí que estaba frente a otro dragón, pero este era blanco y ojos celestes.

—Este es el núcleo del equilibrio. —informó Kira.

—Bien, ahora sólo queda sellarlo de forma que su poder no pueda ser absorbida. —dijo Bunny con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Sí…sólo que hay un problema. —dijo Kira rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Cuál? —a Bunny se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

—Que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos al coro, meno Sandy que puso cara de desesperación.

—Oye, que haya podido encontrarlo no significa que sepa cómo sellarlo. No soy Einstein.

— ¿A no? Creía que eras la reencarnación de Einstein en mujer. —dijo Jack apoyado en una pared. Kira giró la cabeza para mirarle con cara de pocos amigos.

—A mí bromas pocas, chaval. —le dijo con sequedad. Jack cayó enseguida.

—Dejadme pensar un poco. —pidió Kira sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Sellar un núcleo de energía pura no podía ser tarea fácil, pero ¿cómo sellarlo sin alterar el flujo de energía? Kira suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos . Su sexto sentido se disparó. Las sombras se estaban acercando, y Pitch con ellos. Se tenía que dar prisa.

— ¿Kira? —oyó la dulce y tranquila voz de Tooth a su lado.

—Pitch se está acercando, será mejor que os preparéis.

Tooth asintió y avisó a los demás guardianes. Entonces Kira abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó de golpe provocando que sus compañeros se sobresaltaran.

—Creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo. —anunció con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿A sí? y, ¿Cómo? —dijo Bunny algo desconfiado del repentino descubrimiento de la chica.

—El núcleo es una esencia misma que canaliza su poder a lo largo de todo el continente, ¿no? Pues es algo parecido a mis espadas. Estas poseen una esencia que canaliza su poder a través de mí. Lo que puedo hacer es unir el núcleo a un objeto o a un lugar que servirá como muro para aquellos que quisieran absorberlo. Usaré las espadas para usar el mismo hechizo con el que se selló la esencia de su interior.

—En cristiano por favor.

Señaló a los dos dragones.

—Meteré esos dibujos en un lugar del que no se puedan sacar, pero que su flujo de energía no se detenga.

Bunny dudó unos segundos antes de decir.

—Y necesitas que ganemos tiempo mientras tú haces lo que tengas que hacer, ¿no?

—Exacto, así que manos a la obra. —desenvainó sus espadas y con un ágil y fuerte movimiento clavó cada uno en una de las colas de los dos dragones. Puso las palmas sobre la culata de las espadas y cerró los ojos. Esperó unos segundo y fue rodeada por tres aros de fuego que giraban cada uno de forma inversa a la anterior a su alrededor. De repente se oyó un estruendo fuera del templo.

—Ya está aquí. — dijo Jack sujetando con fuerza su bastón. Todos los guardianes salieron al exterior donde encontraron algo que no se esperaban.

Cientos de pesadillas volaban de un lado a otro en el cielo. Aquellos macabros caballos que olían el miedo los miraba con un brillo en los ojos. Había decenas de extrañas sombras aladas, y algo parecido a un colosal oso negro de ojos carmesí. Sobre él estaba Pitch.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —dijo el Coco con una sonrisa diabólica.

—No tanto como hubiéramos deseado. —le reprochó Norte con odio.

—Oh, me ofendes Norte, creía que te alegrarías de volver a verme. —hizo una pausa y miró a otro guardián. —Jack, ¿no te alegras de verme?

—Estoy eufórico. —se burló el albino

—Bueno, basta de palabrería. —interrumpió Bunny lanzando su bumerang a una de las bestias aladas desintegrándola al instante. Ese fue el detonador. Todas las sombras de Pitch se abalanzaron sobre ellos y los guardianes respondieron sin vacilar.

"No es tan fácil como creía" se dijo Kira apretando los dientes. Estaba consiguiendo que los dos dragones se entrelazaran y se unieran como una pintura en la piedra de la habitación. Su cuerpo ardía, más de lo que solía estar, y la gran energía del núcleo le producía un dolor similar a los desgarros musculares por todo su cuerpo. Entonces su corazón dio un vuelco por un instante. Kira abrió los ojos de par en par e intentó tomar aire, pero hasta eso le costaba. El símbolo de su frente le quemaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Apretó las manos contra las empuñaduras provocando que los aros de fuego girasen aún más rápido.

"Sólo un poco más" pensó intentando no prestar atención al ensordecedor ruido de la pelea que se libraba fuera.

Jack congeló a una fila de pesadillas y Bunny los destrozó con el bumerang.

—No paran de aparecer. ¿Qué hacemos? —le preguntó Jack chocando su espalda contra la del conejo.

—No lo sé, pero espero que Kira no tarde mucho, no aguantaremos por más tiempo.

Estaban siendo rodeados por decenas de monstruos. Tooth desintegró a varios de ellos, pero detrás vinieron más. Esto no va a terminar nunca. —susurró la hada regañadientes. Entonces a sus espaldas comenzó a brillar una intensa luz anaranjado. Todos se giraron y vieron a Kira en el umbral del templo envuelta en violentas llamas. Sus ojos de serpiente brillaban con intensidad. Levantó la mano y señaló con la palma abierta al gran oso. Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar de la mano brotó una llamarada que atravesó a la bestia. Este se desintegró entre rugidos. Seguido él envió bolas de fuego a los demás esbirros, pero antes de que pudiera acabar con todos ellos, Pitch sonrió de nuevo y desapareció repentinamente.

Todos miraron a Kira. Jack vio cómo las llamas iban extinguiéndose, pero entonces pudo ver que todo el cuerpo de ella estaba cubierto de sangre. Corrió hacia ella y consiguió cogerla antes de que callera al suelo medio inconsciente.

— ¡Tenemos que volver! —dijo Jack levantándola en brazos.

— ¿Está bien? —se acercó apresuradamente Tooth junto a Sandy. Kira respiraba con dificultad y estaba ardiendo, además de que estaba pálida.

—No lo sé, pero no quiero quedarme a comprobarlo. —Jack estaba muy alterado. Era extraño, pero ver a Kira en aquel estado hacia que su corazón se estremeciera. Se sentía raro.

Norte sacó de su bolsillo la bola de cristal, y lo lanzó al suelo, unos segundos después Jack estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Kira.


	8. La ida de la luz nocturna

Gracias a aquellos que siguen leyendo mi historia. Estoy pensando en escribir otra sobre Jack Frost y los guardianes. El siguiente capitulo lo subiré dentro de dos semanas, y espero que me dejen reviws. Si subo alguna imagen a tumblr les avisaré, y también sobre cualquier avance en alguna que otra historia. Muchas gracias.

**PD: PARA AQUELLOS QUE EMPIEZAN A LEER MIS HISTORIAS O A CUALQUIERA QUE ME SIGA, POR FAVOR LEER LO QUE ESCRIBO AL PRINCIPIO PARA ENTERAROS DE LAS COSAS. ¡POR FAVOR! **

**CAPITULO VII**

—**La ida de la luz nocturna—**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—susurró Kira incorporándose, pero pronto se volvió a tumbar. Su cuerpo dolía como si le hubieran pasado diez elefantes por encima, por no hablar de los tirones que le producían las heridas vendadas de todo su cuerpo.

Giró el cuerpo hacia un lado y con mucho cuidado sacó las piernas vendadas de debajo de las sábanas y se sentó en el borde con gran esfuerzo. Llevaba puesta una grande camiseta negra que la cubría entera. La cabeza le dolía como nunca, como si tuviera un balón pegando botes dentro de él. Se llevó la mano a la frente y descubrió que también tenía vendad alrededor de la cabeza tapando el símbolo de su frente. Cogió una de sus espadas para usarlo como apoyo para incorporarse. Sintió un ligero mareo por unos segundos, pero luego caminó hacia la puerta donde en el marco de este dejó apoyada el arma. Caminó hacia las escaleras mirando hacia abajo. Bajar fue un auténtico sufrimiento, pero ella había pasado por muchas cosas y poseía una gran tolerancia al dolor, pero eso no significaba que fuera insensible a él.

Llegó a la sala central si hacer el más leve sonido. Jack fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia cuando estaba unos pasos de él.

— ¡Kira! ¡¿Pero qué haces levantada?!—corrió el albino hacia ella al ver que caminaba con algo de dificultad.

—Estoy bien, en unas pocas se me habrá curado todo.

Norte carraspeó.

—En eso permíteme decirte que te equivocas.

— ¿Por qué dices?— Kira parecía algo confundida ante el comentario de Santa.

—Porque has estado inconsciente por dos días y medio y las heridas apenas han empezado a cerrarse.

Kira no pareció creerle así que quitó la venda de una mano para ver los profundos cortes que aún seguían frescos.

—Imposible. —dijo sin poder creérselo. De repente se acordó de una cosa y echó a andar repentinamente, pero apenas dio unos pasos y Jack tuvo que sostenerla para que no callera al suelo.

—Estoy bien. —le dijo intentando separarse de él, pero Jack no dejó que se alejara.

—No estás bien ni por asomo, así que no me mientas. — Kira se sorprendió ante lo autoritario que fue. "No es tan infantil como creía" pensó Kira.

Él la ayudó a caminar hasta la mesa donde se encontraba extendido el plano de las sombras

— ¿Pitch ha conseguido hacerse con alguno de los núcleos?

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Hemos tenido un problema. —Kira parecía algo impaciente. Jack la miraba de reojo. Se le hacía raro verla en aquel estado. En el tiempo que la conocía siempre había tenido una apariencia impasible con ellos aunque desde hacía unos días la veía algo más alterada, como más movida y alterada, aunque apenas se le notaba. Dejó de pensar en aquello y se centró en la respuesta que le dio Tooth.

—Luna ha sido secuestrada.

— ¿¡Qué!? Será una broma, ¿No?

Sandy negó con la cabeza y señaló al cielo donde ya se podían distinguir las estrellas. Formó sobre su cabeza la figura de una luna menguante y una X sobre él.

Kira agachó la cabeza y se tapó los ojos con la mano. Estuvo seria por unos segundos pero de repente sus labios esbozaron una diabólica sonrisa sicótica y comenzó a reírse suavemente.

Jack la miró aterrado. Aquel comportamiento no era normal y de repente recordó algo "Cuando vives en la oscuridad o aprendes a usarla o pierdes la cabeza" Jack por un segundo pensó que a ella se le aplicaba la opción B al ver entre sus dedos su ojo de serpiente.

—Ahora sabe dónde estoy y vendrá a por mí. —no parecía alterarla lo más mínimo, es más parecía alegrarse por ello. —y podré matarlo como había deseado por tanto tiempo.

Jack vio una extraña aura asesina que la rodeaba. Parecía el mismísimo dios de inframundo. Dio un paso atrás, pero entonces observó que sus vendas comenzaban a quemarse lentamente a causa de la extraña esencia y bajo ellas las heridas cicatrizaban con rapidez. Estuvo así por un par de minutos. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio y tensión, observando la escena con temor. De repente Kira se giró y les dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Vamos a por los demás núcleos, ¡venga!

Jack la miró atónito, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ver. "Esta chica…es bipolar." pensó. Hubo un largo periodo de silencio. La cara de susto de Jack no era la única provocada por el repentino cambio de humor de Kira. Norte, Tooth, Bunny y Sandy estaban pálidos y con los ojos como para salírseles de las orbitas. Jack supuso que ninguno de ellos iba a hablar, así que dio tímidamente un pasó al frente y le preguntó algo indeciso.

—Kira, ¿estás segura de que estás bien? Yo creo que diste un golpe en el templo.

Kira lo miró con sus ojos dorados-plata, ahora ya normales, a los de Jack provocando que este se tensara al instante.

—No te asustes, a veces me suele pasar, pero mientras no tenga nada contra ti no corres peligro. —miró a los demás y su sonrisa se desvaneció. —siento haberos asustado, pero a veces se me olvida todo lo que tengo alrededor y me desvió completamente.

—Sí, creo que ya nos hemos dado cuenta.

—dijo Bunny aún con los ojos como platos.

Kira suspiró y posó sus manos sobre el papel viejo. Miró fijamente las líneas negras y ladeó la cabeza extrañada. Había extraños símbolos, diferentes a los de Perú, rodeando los núcleos del polo Norte y África.

— ¿Cuándo aparecieron estos símbolos?—preguntó con frialdad.

—Poco antes de que secuestraran a Luna. Le informó Norte. Entonces Kira abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó las manos a la nuca.

—Mierda. —maldijo dando vueltas alrededor del círculo del suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó Tooth algo nerviosa. Kira se giró y la miró a los ojos.

—Esos símbolos indican que esos núcleos han sido absorbidos por Pitch. Volvió a maldecir por lo bajo antes de añadir. —creo que es por mi culpa.

— ¿Cómo que por tu culpa?—preguntó entonces Jack.

—Creo que al encontrar en núcleo de Perú y manipularlo he activado los demás núcleos, y por eso se le ha hecho tan fácil apoderarse de dos en tan poco tiempo. Pero…—se quedó pensativa sin entender algo.

— ¿Pero?—Jack sentí curiosidad.

—Lo que no entiendo es la razón por la que Aguer ha raptado a Luna.

Todos se quedaron pensando en las posibilidades, entonces Jack fue el primero en exponer su teoría.

—No creo que le haga nada malo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—Kira lo miró interesada.

—Tú me dijiste que si cualquiera de los fuera destruido el otro también desaparecería y el mundo se sumiría en un caos, ¿no? Además Luna lo encerró por esa misma razón, y conociendo a las sombras creo que se lo hará pagar.

— ¿Y eso es que no le haga nada?

—Esa es una manera positiva de verlo. No creo que sea tan idiota como para matarla.

Kira le miró sorprendida. "Este chico no tiene ni un pelo de tonto." Pensó. Había deducido todo eso en tan poco tiempo y entrelazando las cosas que ella le había contado con su experiencia propia. Era mucho más listo de lo que había creído.

—Bien, entonces, ¿mañana seguimos con los núcleos? —preguntó Kira mirando a los guardianes. Todos asintieron y caminaron hacia sus habitaciones. Jack comenzó a ascender por las escaleras pero cuando miró hacia atrás dejó caer su cayado para salir corriendo.

Kira apretó las manos contra las sienes con fuerza. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, se giró pero perdió el equilibrio. Dio un traspié y cayó. Sintió un frio tacto contra su cuerpo y unos brazos agarrándola con fuerza.

— ¡Kira!—le dijo Jack. Estuvo unos segundos mirándola. No había perdido el conocimiento, pero estaba muy pálida.

—Jack…—comenzó débilmente. —ayúdame.

Abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabras que salían de sus labios. Sin decir nada más la alzó en brazos y caminó hacia las escaleras, donde con mucho cuidado recogió su cayado para luego subir hasta la habitación de Kira.

La recostó sobre la cama con mucho cuidado.

—Lo siento mucho. —dijo de repente la demonio.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? No has hecho nada malo. —la miraba atónito Jack.

—Si no estuviera viva nunca hubiera traído a Aguer, Pitch no hubiera escapado, y luna no hubiera sido secuestrada. —hizo una pequeña pausa. — Y yo no cargaría con toda mi penosa existencia sobre mis hombros. —su voz sonó triste y frustrada.

—Tú no has hecho nada malo.

—Claro que lo he hecho, empezando por ti. Mírate. Estás lleno de heridas y todas han sido por mi culpa, por hacerte luchar contra Pitch. —alzó la mano y acarició su blanca piel. —si te pasase algo por mi causa no podría soportarlo.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, y sus ojos arder. Quería llorar, pero su orgullo se lo impedía a duras penas. Entonces Jack la abrazó con fuerza. Acercó sus labios al oído de ella y le dijo en un susurro.

—No pienses en eso, estoy bien, estoy aquí contigo, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Kira pareció sorprendida, pero pronto estrechó sus manos contra la espalda de Jack y dejó que las lágrimas salieran para llorar en silencio.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor. —le pidió en un susurro. A Jack se le aceleró aún más el corazón, pero quería ayudarla, y sentía un fuerte impulso de estar con ella, así que se tumbó a su lado y dejó que ella apoyase la cabeza sobre su pecho lleno de cicatrices de cortes.

Eran polos opuestos, pero que se sentían atraídos sin remedio, había una extraña magia entre ellos, que podría ser su salvación, pero también su perdición.


	9. El secreto del Coco

**Siento haber tardado tanto en sacar el siguiente capitulo, he estado muy ocupada con los estudios, pero al final he conseguido acabar, espero que lo disfrute, a partir de este capitulo ya va ha haber algo más ºoº XD ¡dejenme reviews!**

**CAPITULO VIII**

—**El secreto del Coco—**

Se despertó a causa de un sonido rítmico y tranquilo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó completamente quieta. Lo que oía eran los fuertes latidos del corazón de Jack. Alzó la cabeza para observar su rostro. Parecía un niño. Blancos mechones caían sobre sus ojos como una cascada de nieve. Sintió su brazo protector alrededor de su cintura, aferrándola contra él. Lo miró por unos largos minutos. Alzó la mano y apartó los mechones de su cara provocando que sintieran una suave descarga en todo el cuerpo. Jack se encogió y luego entreabrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la suave luz del amanecer. Cuando Jack abrió completamente los ojos vio a Kira por un segundo, y al siguiente había desaparecido de su lado. Tuvo una extraña sensación en el pecho, que desapareció al darse la vuelta y encontrarse a Kira de pie buscando su ropa en el armario. Parecía nerviosa.

"¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa? sólo me ha mirado…con esos ojos azules como el hielo más puro que jamás he visto." Pensó Kira sacando su ropa. "Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando?" agitó la cabeza con energía. Miró de reojo a Jack que se levantó y se colocó bien la sudadera hecha girones y con cortes, y los pantalones con algún que otra brecha. Kira se cambió rápidamente, pero entonces sintió cómo alguien tomaba su largo cabello con delicadeza y la ataba por en final con una cinta roja. El corazón de Kira se aceleró repentinamente ante aquella acción. ¿Qué tenía que hacer en aquella situación?

—Creo que deberías hacerte un traje nuevo. —le dice finalmente sin venir mucho a cuento. Jack la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Y cómo hago yo eso?

—Tooth me ha enseñado a usar la magia para tejer, así que creo que podría hacerte uno que no se te rompiera con tanta facilidad. —Kira lo miró seria. Jack estuvo pensativo un tiempo hasta que accedió con un suspiro. Kira sintió una gran alegría de poder poner en práctica las lecciones que Tooth le había enseñado, así que le sonrió con dulzura y ambos salieron para bajar un piso y caminar hasta una puerta granate con decorados dorados. Kira abrió la puerta y entraron en la amplia habitación. Jack no pudo reprimir una exclamación de asombro. Era una gran habitación con unas amplias ventanas al fondo y lámparas de araña colgadas por todo el techo. Las paredes eran naranjas y estaban llenas de gigantescos rollos de telas y otros materiales de decenas de colores, había un gran armario de madera de roble tallado a mano con gran detalle donde se encontraban los utensilios necesarios para la tarea. Unas pequeñas esferas de luz revoloteaban con tranquilidad por toda la estancia como luciérnagas.

—A mí me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que vine. —le dijo Kira sonriendo. Cogió la cinta métrica y le dijo a Jack.

—Súbete a ese taburete, te voy a tomar las medidas.

Jack obedeció sin ninguna palabra y subió sobre el pequeño mueble de madera. Kira pasó sus brazos por el pecho de él y fue descendiendo. Jack tuvo la sensación de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, así que agradeció el instante en el que le pidió que se bajase.

—Kira—comenzó a decir intentando disimular su nerviosismo— ¿Por qué te convertiste en una cazadora oculta?

Kira dejó de apuntar los números en la vieja hoja de papel que había sobre la gran mesa de roble macizo. Su rostro se ensombreció enseguida.

—Ocurrió hace muchos años, cuando mi raza aún existía.

"Yo tenía un hermano, Kenai, y para los dos poseíamos dos guardianes. Todo marchaba bien, pero entonces descubrí a los humanos. Había oído mucho sobre su mundo, pero nunca estuve en él. Eran unos seres extraños y algo simples. Eso era lo que creía al principio, pero pronto aparté esas ideas y comencé a interesarme más por ellos. Mi hermano me apoyaba y mantenía en secreto mis escapadas al mundo humano, ya que eso estaba prohibido. Allí conocí a una niña del siglo 15, Kayla, quien fue la primera humana en verme. La quería muchísimo, pero todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Nuestros guardianes descubrieron a mi hermano y lo mataron por cómplice de traición, a mí me condenaron a muerte y al exilio hasta que llegara. Maté a mis guardianes para vengar la muerte de Kenai y escapé al mundo humano después de enfrentarme a Aguer. En la tierra me convertí en una cazadora para proteger a los humanos que ignoraban el peligro que había ahí fuera. Y para proteger a Kayla, pero entonces Aguer la mató a ella y a toda su familia y me dejó marcada de por vida. No siento pena por la pérdida de toda mi raza. Era una especie rastrera, odiosa y que nunca tuvo que haber existido. Lo por culpa de los de mi propia sangre y por ese asquerosos dios que le hizo por pura diversión sádica de ver a los demás sufrir. Vengaré a Kenai y a Kayla que me apoyaron y creyeron en mí."

Aquellas últimas palabras estaban impregnadas de un profundo odio un indescriptible desprecio e ira huracanada.

—Así que cuando le dijiste a Bunny que lo hacías por vengar a tu raza…—dijo Jack casi en un hilo de voz.

—Os mentí. —terminó la frase. —no es algo que quiera que la gente sepa. —hizo una pausa. —tú eres el primero a quien se lo he contado.

Le pareció algo normal. No era algo que cualquiera pudiera saber.

—Tuvo que ser horrible. Lo siento mucho. —Jack estaba apenado y entristecido por la cruel historia de Kira y por todo por lo que tenía que haber pasado.

—No sabes cuánto. —escupió Kira con odio, no hacia Jack, sino hacia su propio pasado.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio y entonces la hoja donde Kira había dibujado el nuevo atuendo de Jack con las medidas comenzó a brillar, y sobre la mesa por arte de magia, las tijeras y las agujas comenzaron a tejer y cortar la tela. Tuvieron que esperar hasta el mediodía, hasta que estuvo completamente terminado.

—Pruébatelo. —le pidió Kira a Jack. Él asintió y se quitó la sudadera dejando ver su blanco torso. Kira se sorprendió. Estaba mucho más fuerte de lo que había creído, y se notaba en su cuerpo. Jack la miró y al cruzar sus miradas Kira desvió el rostro hacia otro lado intentando tapar su sonrojo. Jack tuvo que hacer lo mismo. Cogió su nuevo atuendo y se lo puso. Era una sudadera azul como la otra algo más ceñida y sin mangas que marcaba su esbelto y atlético torso. Se puso unos pantalones marrones oscuros más anchos que los otros y se ató las cuerdas alrededor de todas sus piernas. No quiso ponerse zapatos. Para terminar Kira le tendió unos guantes negros sin dedos.

— ¿Qué te parece?—le preguntó la demonio con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver lo bien que había quedado su diseño.

—Es genial. Es muy cómodo y elegante. —dio un giro sobre sí mismo riendo alegre. Kira una gran calidez en su cuerpo cuando vio a Jack sonreír de esa manera, luego se volvió y sacó del armario un envoltorio de tela vieja y rasgada verde oscuro.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Jack curioso. Kira le miró fijamente antes de abrir el envoltorio.

—El traje que usaban los Demonios de Guerra, aquellos que peleaban en el frente. —se puso detrás del biombo de tela china para cambiarse.

— ¿Kira?—preguntó Jack mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz del cuello?

Kira pasó la yema de los dedos por debajo de la mandíbula y vaciló por unos segundos.

—Es la marca de los exiliados condenados a muerte.

Jack se quedó en silencio hasta que ella salió 5 minutos más tarde.

Se había puesto un top gris de bordes blancos y negros con un símbolo rojo en el pecho, dejando al descubierto su fuerte y marcado abdomen lleno de finas cicatrices blancas apenas perceptibles. Llevaba unos pantalones negros anchos con cortes cosidos y con correas alrededor de los muslos y la pierna derecha. Unas botas negras y unos guantes reforzados sin dedos que cubrían por completo sus antebrazos. Sus espadas colgaban de los cinturones cruzados a los laterales de sus caderas. Se había recogido su largo cabello en una coleta alta dejando que los mechones que se escapaban cayeran sobre su rostro. Se sacó del bolsillo una larga banda de tela roja que se la puso sobre la frente tapando la marca de éste.

—Parece que vas a la guerra. —le dijo Jack con burla y una sonrisa picaresca aunque lo que realmente intentaba era que la sangre no se le subiera a la cabeza. Kira sonrió de forma falsa y respondió.

—Es que ya estamos en una guerra.

Jack suspiró y echó a caminar tras Kira mirando de vez en cuando su nuevo atuendo y luego la desnuda espalda de ella para terminar agitando la cabeza.

—Vaya, Jack, ese cambio de look te queda bastante bien. —le dijo Norte con una sonrisa burlona. Miró a Kira de arriba abajo. —y a ti también.

Kira le sonrió dulcemente sin decir una palabra, y luego sacó, de la pequeña riñonera que llevaba detrás de su cintura, el plano de las sombras. Lo extendió y señaló el núcleo que se encontraba en Europa.

—Creo que les vamos a hacer una visita a los griegos. —comentó Jack divertido.

—Pues andando. —rio Tooth echando a volar escaleras abajo hacia los establos.

Esperaron a que cayera la noche para que los turistas los dejaran trabajar tranquilos. Saltaron de tejado en tejado hasta las afueras, donde sobre una montaña se encontraba el Partenón. El gran edificio, ahora ya casi derruido, que había hecho historia en todo el mundo. Entraron por donde antes hubiera sido la entrada principal. Estaba vacío, las únicas estructuras que quedaban en pie eran las columnas.

—Jolín con los ingleses, se llevaron hasta los frisos de las columnas. —dijo Bunny mirando los grandes pilares de piedra.

—No tuvieron suficiente con las esculturas desnudas. —dijo Kira con una sonrisa. — qué recuerdos me trae este lugar, cuando aún lo estaban construyendo.

Jack la miró algo inquieto.

—Pero… ¿tú cuándo has nacido?

—Mmmm… la verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien. Creo que poco más que 1.500 siglos antes de Cristo, sí, creo que por ahí andará.

Todos se quedaron pasmados. Era mil veces mayor que todos ellos juntos, literalmente. Jack se estremeció por unos segundos, pero después de mirar a los ojos de Kira supo que aunque tuviera tantos años seguía viviendo en el pasado. Kira caminó a lo largo del polvoriento pasillo, y se quedó quieta al final de éste.

—Aquí no hay nada. —dijo Norte mirando una y otra vez a su alrededor.

—Eso es porque no miras más allá de lo evidente. —le dijo secamente. Deslizó la yema de los dedos sobre una de las columnas y esperó. Para Jack, esos segundos fueron etenos. Entonces en la rasgada piedra aparecieron unos símbolos en espiral que comenzaron a girar y formaron una escalera de caracol en la base de la columna que descendía hacia la oscuridad. Kira envolvió su mano por una intensa llama y bajó. Jack no se separó de ella. Estaba preocupado. Tenía miedo de que volviera a salir herida al sellar el núcleo.

— ¿Kira, estás segura? ¿No hay otra manera de sellar los núcleos?—preguntó Jack.

—Si lo hay no la conozco. Aunque sea doloroso no me importa hacerlo. —hizo una pausa y añadió. —no dejaré que Aguer toque a ningún humano si puedo evitarlo. —se calló enseguida la darse cuenta de que eso último lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Ajá. —dijo Bunny poniéndose a su lado con una sonrisa victoriosa. —así que sí protegías a los humanos y no por venganza.

Jack pudo ver un leve tiró en el cuello de Kira, que desvió la mirada y avanzó dejándolos atrás. Bunny chasqueó la lengua molesto.

—Creo que no podré conseguir llevarme bien con ella. Es una embustera.

—Eso no es verdad. —le reprochó Jack enfadado.

— ¿Eh? —Bunny lo miró algo extrañado. —pareces muy seguro de eso.

Jack miró cómo Kira se alejaba cada vez más.

—Verás, ella me contó…—comenzó a decir pero no siguió.

— ¿Qué te contó?—quiso saber Bunny impaciente.

—Si quieres saberlo deberías preguntárselo a ella.

Bunny lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, y luego siguió avanzado a paso rápido. Las escaleras parecían interminables. Estuvieron descendiendo por un largo tiempo hasta que llegaron a un pasillo, donde al final de éste se podía ver una extraña luz. Kira entró la primera y se quedó plantada en el sitio.

Era una enorme sala circular que sólo estaba alumbrado por antorchas, pero estas eran muy diferentes entre ellas. Las antorchas de la mitad izquierda poseían una llama color púrpura y las de la otra mitad eran blancas. E n el centro de la estancia había una especie de pozo del que salí una fuente y el agua que caía fluía por los canales que había esparcidos por toda la sala, subiendo por las paredes atravesando el techo y acumulándose en un círculo, pero del que no se desbordaba, como si no tuviera fondo. En aquel lugar las leyes de la gravedad eran completamente diferentes a los de arriba.

—Siempre me ha gustado este lugar, pero no sabía lo que era hasta ahora. Bueno, creo que debería sellarlo antes de que…— calló de repente al sentir una extraña vibración en todo su cuerpo, señal de que su sexto sentido se había disparado. Cerró las manos alrededor de las empuñaduras y mantuvo los ojos fijos en el pozo por unos segundos. Entonces lo sintió.

Para Jack fue visto y no visto. Vio cómo Kira se giraba hacia ellos y una milésima después algo la estampaba contra la pared.

— ¡Kira!—gritó Jack corriendo hacia ella, pero algo se enrolló a su alrededor y lo levantó del suelo. Se agitó con furia intentando deshacerse de aquellas ataduras invisibles. Miró a su alrededor, y vio que todos los demás estaban en su mismo estado, entonces algo comenzó a aparecer ante ellos.

Era un gigantesco pulpo de sombras, y junto a él estaba Pitch con una sonrisa malévola. Dio unos aplausos mientras decía con malicia.

—Creo que todos estamos predestinados a encontrarnos una y otra vez.

Bunny apretó los puños con fuerza y respondió con gran desprecio.

—Yo creo que estamos malditos a encontrarnos contigo.

Pitch señaló al conejo y el gran pulpo apretó sus tentáculos entorno al cuerpo del guardián. Bunny reprimió un gemido de dolor.

—Oh, eso me ha ofendido, Bunny. Eres un conejito malo. —sonrió. El pulpo apretó aún más su extremidad provocando que Bunny gruñera apretando los dientes.

—Déjalo en paz. —dijo entonces Kira entre dientes.

Pitch se giró hacia ella con seriedad y se le acercó. La tomó por la barbilla haciéndole alzar el rostro.

—Así que tú eres la demonio de la que tanto he oído hablar.

Kira alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos de serpiente naranjas en los de él, unos segundos antes de que el Coco fuera lanzado por los aires contra el gran pulpo. La colisión provocó que los tentáculos de la criatura se desatasen y este se desintegrase. Kira cayó de cuclillas y antes de que nadie tocase el suelo otra vez, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a pocos centímetros de Pitch con el puño en alto. Le dio tiempo a cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos, pero aun así fue lanzado con una fuerza abrumadora contra la pared, pero esta no se resquebrajó.

A Pitch se le borró la sonrisa de rostro que fue sustituida por una de dolor y esfuerzo. Lanzó contra Kira una ola de sombreas que ella partió con una patada en llamas. Cuando las sombras se desvanecieron, los dos contrincantes se quedaron mirándose fijamente. En los brillantes ojos naranjas de Kira apenas se podía distinguir la pupila, además de que poseí un intenso destello asesino en ellos.

—Deberías unírteme. —le dijo de repente Pitch.

Kira no cambió la expresión de su rostro, se limitó a responderle con su fría y tenebrosa voz.

—Preferiría estar muerta antes que unirme a Aguer.

—Pitch volvió a sonreír y sus ojos dorados se volvieron tan intensos que casi brillaban.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que tengas que unirte a Aguer?

Aquella declaración tomó por sorpresa a todos. Kira frunció el ceño y se irguió para mirarlo fijamente con sus ojos de demonio.

— ¿Pretendes traicionarlo?—le preguntó seria. Pitch sonreía satisfecho he imitó a la demonio.

—Él me ha ayudado a salir del vacío, pero eso no significa que tenga que servirle para siempre. —parecía molesto sobre aquellas palabras.

— ¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

La sonrisa de Sombra se volvió más amplia.

—Destruirlo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándolo con los ojos como platos. Jack y los demás se levantaron lentamente y entonces Kira comenzó a reír.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo conseguirás?

—Conseguiré el poder de los núcleos restantes y lo destruiré.

Kira clavó su mirada en la de él y ninguno de los dos pestañeó mientras pronunciaba sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo odio. "Yo era una de las sombras que él creó, pero a diferencia de los demás yo me separé de él y adquirí una consciencia y personalidad propia. Pero sólo era una efímera parte de un dios de la oscuridad. Yo vivía a su sombra, así que en la guerra de las sombras escapé y decidí adquirir mi propio poder para destruirlo, pero vosotros volvisteis a aparecer malditos guardianes y llevasteis mi plan al garete encerrándome con él. Tuve que cambiar de estrategia, así que lo engañé. Le pedía poder y juntos salimos de aquel lugar, pero el pobre idiota no se dio cuenta de que me dio el poder suficiente como para absorber los núcleos y así poder hacerme más poderosos y destructivo y convertirme en el dios de las tinieblas."

Cada palabra que iba pronunciando sonaba más eufórico que el anterior, y su rostro se iba iluminado cada vez más. Parecía un sicópata asesino que se le estaban cruzando los cables aún más de lo que ya estaban. Kira no dijo nada. Se quedó quieta como una estatua ante Pitch, quien la miraba fijamente.

—Con que era eso. —dijo finalmente. Luego se mantuvo en silencio otros segundos más y comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

— ¿En serio crees que podrás destruirlo? Si lo crees es que eres imbécil.

— ¿Qué?—Pitch se puso furioso ante las palabras que pronunciaba.

— ¿En serio crees que conseguirás derrotarle absorbiendo el poder de los 6 núcleos restantes?

— ¿Por qué no iba a conseguirlo?

Kira se quitó el polvo de su ropa y caminó hacia él. Pitch sintió un escalofrío cuando ella se acercó a él. Un enorme estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Kira acercó su rostro hasta su oído y le dijo en un susurró.

—Porque tú eres un ser creado de su propia carne. — Pitch abrió los ojos como platos llenos de furia y en un arrebato de ira atravesó el estómago de Kira con su propia mano, pero ella no dijo nada. De repente Pitch se sintió aterrorizado. Kira no se movía, pero entonces alzó la mano lentamente y tomó el brazo de él con fuerza.

—Y yo a diferencia de ti puedo destruirlo porque no soy parte de él. —le dijo fijamente mientras sacaba la mano de Pitch de su estómago.

—Puedes intentar destruirle, pero te falta la razón, un motivo por el que hacerlo.

—Yo lo odio, y por eso quiero matarlo.

—Pero ese odio no tiene un por qué.

El enorme agujero del abdomen de Kira se cerraba rápidamente. De repente dio un salto y se alejó de Pitch para mirarlo a los ojos,

—Claro que tiene un por qué. —le escupió furioso. Hizo una pausa y luego siguió casi gritando. — ¡Él me trataba como la mierda!

—Eso es lo que tu consciencia te dice, lo que tu mentalidad adquirida te dice.

—Cállate. —le gruñó.

—Tú no puedes matarlo porque el odio que sientes hacia él no está basado en nada, sólo en las conjeturas que te has creado cuando conseguiste tener conciencia propia. Él sólo te usaba, pero no te dabas cuenta de eso cuando te usaba como a todos los demás porque carecías de conciencia propia.

—Cállate. —Pitch comenzaba a enfurecerse más.

—Eras una marioneta en las manos de un Dios codicioso que sólo pensaba en su beneficio propio usando a los demás. A ti no te trataba de manera diferente o peor.

—Cállate.

—Tú. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio. —eres una milésima parte de su ser. No eres nadie para luchar contra un dios del que su existencia dependes.

— ¡CÁLLATE!

Pitch fue envuelto por un tornado de sombras que fue directamente a por Kira. Sus ojos naranjas centellearon por un segundo y la oleada de oscuridad chocó contra un muro invisible a un metro de ella. Jack sintió arder su mano. La alzó y vio cómo aparecía un pequeño aro rojo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Bunny, Tooth, Norte y Sandy miraban lo mismo que él.

—Os he prestado parte de mi poder. —oyeron decir la voz de Kira. — no puedo sellar el núcleo peleando.

Jack la miró un instante antes de incorporarse y atacar a Pitch. Este tuvo que olvidarse de Kira y centrarse en los 5 guardianes que lo atacaban al mismo tiempo. Kira corrió hasta el pozo donde clavó las espadas en los lados, pero entonces se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

"Si yo para sellar el núcleo fui herida, entonces Pitch al absolverlo también tuvo que lisiarse, pero parece que no es así, y eso significa que usó otro método para transferir la energía a su cuerpo."

Se quedó quieta unos segundos más y entonces recordó los símbolos que vio alrededor del núcleo de Perú en el mapa. Sí, lo recordaba bien.

"¡Eso es!"

Clavó su colmillo en la yema de su pulgar y de este comenzó a emanar sangre. Empezó a dibujar a una velocidad increíble los símbolos sobre las piedras del pozo, y cuando terminó juntó sus manos con fuerza entrelazando los dedos y fue envuelta en llamas. La fuente del pozo y el cúmulo del techo se unieron en un pilar blanco y púrpura de piedra que brillaba como si dentro de él aún siguiera fluyendo. Los pequeños canales del suelo, la pared y el techo se quedaron estáticos en la piedra, como si de una pintura se tratase, pero seguía teniendo el mismo efecto brillante que la columna.

Cuando las llamas desaparecieron los símbolos de la piedra lo hicieron también. Kira tomó sus espadas y las envainó, luego se giró y vio pitch arrinconado entre los guardianes. Respiraba con dificultad y estaba nervioso. Se había quedado sin ases en la manga. Miró profundamente a Kira y dijo entre dientes con una gran furia comprimida.

—Tú no eres diferente a los de tu raza. Sois todos unos monstruos sin escrúpulos que manipulan a la gente. Espero que Aguer acabe contigo y escupiré sobre tu cadáver y me haré con el mundo.

La miró con intensidad a sus ojos que ya habían vuelto a la normalidad con un brillo de ira en los suyos y desapareció.

Sus compañeros se relajaron. Jack se echó el cayado al hombro y se giró para mirar a Kira interrogante.

— ¿Cómo sabias todo eso?—le preguntó acercándose a ella. Kira se encogió de hombros y se rascó la nuca.

—No lo sé, probé a usar una teoría, y parece que era la acertada. —Jack no pareció creerle, pero optó por no darle más vueltas, así que cambió de tema.

— ¿Has descubierto otra manera de sellar los núcleos?

Kira asintió sin decir nada, casi sin haberle prestado atención. Jack frunció el ceño y ya harto de la actitud de ella dijo girando la cabeza y con seriedad.

—Norte salgamos de aquí. Tengo unas cosas que atender.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y con los ojos como platos. Santa asintió algo vacilante y tras salir del Partenón pasaron por el portal a la base.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada Jack tomó a Kira del brazo y la llevó escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Tras él cerró la puerta con fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasa Jack?—le preguntó Kira nerviosa. La cercanía de Jack la alteraba.

— ¿Qué crees que hacer tú? No soy imbécil, y sé que lo que le has dicho a Pitch no era una simple teoría. —la miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azul hielo. Kira agacho la cabeza sin saber qué decir. No tenía ninguna respuestas y con Jack tan cerca no podía pensar lo suficientemente claro como para responderle de marea cortante y lógica. La tenía acorralada.

—Déjame verlo. —dijo súbitamente.

— ¿Qué? — Kira no parecía entender lo que quería decir. Jack desató los dos cinturones de las espadas y las dejó caer al suelo. Kira sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder y en un acto impulsivo intentó separarse de él, per la agarró con fuerza. Chocaron contra el borde de la cama y cayeron sobre este. Kira estaba tendida sobre las sábanas desordenadas y Jack sobre ella. La tomó con una sola mano por las muñecas sobre su cabeza. Kira tenía la respiración agitada y estaba roja hasta las orejas.

—Jack, para. —le susurró apretando las piernas. Él hechó a un lado el pelo de su vientre para dejar ver el torso de ella. Bajó la mirada y pasó sus ojos sobre la fina línea blanca en diagonal que había en su estómago.

—Regeneración instantánea. —susurró.

—Cosa de demonios. —le dijo Kira intentando soltarse, pero Jack la agarró aún más fuerte y se inclinó lentamente. Sus labios rozaron la cicatriz de Kira. Ella no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir el frio tacto de los labios de Jack sobre su vientre. Sus corazones latían a mil.

—Jack…—le susurró Kira echando la cabeza atrás mientras él le daba pequeños besos provocando descargas por todo su cuerpo.

—Para, por…favor.

Jack abrió mucho los ojos y se detuvo, luego se levantó de la cama y se alejó de Kira, como si acabara de darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Kira se levantó lentamente aún roja y le dijo cabizbaja.

—Vete por favor.

—Kira, lo…—intentó disculparse pero ella le cortó de forma fría y seca.

— ¡Vete!

Jack sintió que su corazón era atravesado por una estaca de hielo y con un nudo en la garganta salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él y se encerró en el suyo.

Kira abrazó su propio cuerpo y salió por la ventana.

Necesitaba aire frio.


End file.
